


Laundry Day

by Striipey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parents, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striipey/pseuds/Striipey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui is a single parent, living on their own with their two toddlers. They thought that they would sacrifice anything in their hectic life for these two children including their own happiness, but it's a lot harder in practice, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday

Saturdays are laundry days. Not in years has this date changed, nor did it have any reason to change. Monday through Friday were reserved for school, work, and any mundane business related chore. Sundays were created in preparation for Monday, with the additional visitation to one’s church if they were so inclined. 

Kamui found something relaxing about this mundane chore that many people loathed. At nine in the evening, they would take their two children to the laundromat with their loads of clothing and revel in the oddly calm background noise. No one would pay any heed to the person toting around their two children in favor of wanting to flee the scene as quickly as possible, something that Kamui was simply unaccustomed to.

Today was such a day. 

With a grin, they hefted a large basket out of their car and set it on the ground before helping their kids out of their shabby little car.

“We’re here you little slugabeds, time to get a move on.” They cooed, gently pinching their cheeks and watching them whine and run the sleep out of their eyes.  
Bleary crimson eyes met Kamui’s own and while Kana merely smiled that groggy smile of his, Kanna immediately started to complain and scrunch up her face. 

With a laugh, Kamui smoothed out the wrinkles in Kanna’s pudgy face with the pad of their thumb and lifted them out of their booster seat. “Come on my little beanie baby, you can rest inside, okay?” they offered, setting them down next to the basket of clothes and doing the same with her twin. 

The setting sun was caught in their unruly blond locks, coloring it a pleasant shade of orange and peach. Kamui grinned down at them and pulled out the bag with all the kids’ things in it before shutting the car door and locking in behind them. 

“Alright, who’s ready to wash clothes?” they asked down to their kids and receiving seemingly unamused babbles as a response. Kamui chuckled and toted their children into the building. Lines of washers and dryers were lined up side by side, accompanied by the occasional vending machines, seats, and tables meant for both folding the laundry and resting at. 

It didn’t take long for them to get settled into their usual spot. The kids’ toys were placed on top of the beige table and the basket of clothes were placed on the floor next to Kamui’s seat. 

Hefting the two into their own seats, Kamui grinned down at them and watched as the twins fumbled with the toys on the table through their sleepy stupor. They had toys and seemed absolutely determined to play with them no matter how sleepy they were. Kamui figured that they’d wake up in a good ten or so minutes, then they’d be a pair of speedy little bullets. It’s a good thing that the people were so accustomed to their antics that they got a chance to find their hyperactive nature endearing instead of a product of Kamui’s parenting. If they thought otherwise, then they didn’t say anything to their face. 

The parent gradually watched their kids wake up and smiled at the both of them. “Oh what do we have here? Did the sleep goblin leave already?” they hummed and took the hand that Kana had outstretched. 

“I’m hungry Baba!” he shouted, his sister furiously nodding by his side.

“Alright, I’ll get you two a snack. But only if you help me with the clothes. Deal?” They bartered and was pleasantly met with loud cheers from the two blonde children.  
With that, the three of them walked hand in hand down the rows of washing machines to one of the vending machines. After spending around six dollars on crackers and juice (their budget was screaming at them right now), they began walking down the aisle but an exasperated voice caught them off guard.

“Now, are you serious? The fare these days I swear to the gods.” He growled under his breath and was patting down his pockets. For the rest of the money, Kamui assumed.  
The guy’s hair was stark white, very close to his own, Kamui noticed. Which was a nice contrast to his dark skin and roguish features. The obvious frustration on his face did nothing to deter Kamui from the fact that they were glad they were bisexual as fuck and that they had great taste in men as well as women. However, they had more class than to pick up men at laundromats of all places, besides, their kids were their biggest priority so they had no time to think about silly relationships. 

Nevertheless, Kamui walked up to the man and grinned gently at him. “A little short?”

The man stilled for a second before turning to Kamui and stopping to very obviously look him up and down their body for a second (whether or not they stopped at the sight of the kids at their side went unnoticed) before responding.

“Yeah, the fare was raised again. Didn- don’t have enough to turn on the maldito machine.” He grumbled and leant on the washer. 

Kamui grinned and held out their laundromat card. “Yeah, they raised it like a week ago. Caught me off guard too.” They chuckled and continued, “Here, take it. Got a good ten dollars on it, I hope.”

The man eyed Kamui for a second (wait, is that an eyepatch?) before thanking him and swiping the card into the machine. The amount remaining on the machine dropped from 5.52 to 0.00 and the washer began doing its job.

With a grin (gods he was attractive) he handed back the card. “It’s a little late for your kids out, isn’t it? I’m sure a pretty little thing would get so much attention out by yourself.”  
A pretty little thing? They asked themself, they man said it so casually that Kamui didn’t believe that they knew it was even a compliment. “O-oh no I don’t really have anyone to care for them while I’m gone so I just take them with me. Besides, it’s nice to have them around, y’know?” they quickly replied.

At the mention of them, the twins grinned up at the man and tightened their grip on Kamui’s hand. “We’re Baba’s bodyguards!” “Dragons fear us!” they proudly exclaimed up at the man, earning them a light hearted chuckle.

“Oh, I don’t know that kiddos, some dragons are rather persistent.” He purred (PURRED!) before walking past Kamui and his children. “Thanks again for the cash, I’ll be seeing you again.” He hummed before walking out the automatic doors. 

Kamui found that their naturally pale face was burning and their heart was thumping against their chest. Who the hell was that man? They’ve talked for like a solid five minutes and he already said things like THAT?

There was a tugging at his hand and he looked down at Kana who was pointing in the direction that the man left in with his probably empty juicebox. “He had very pretty hair! Just like yours Baba!” he exclaimed, his sister nodding in agreement.

Looking in the same direction, Kamui sighed. “He did, didn’t he?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead I swear to god I just started college + got a new job at the same time! that and I have depression lmao!! fun times
> 
> So something tiny! There'll be more Niles in the next chapter and im gunna try to make progress plotwise!

“Being an astronaut would be pretty cool, wouldn’t it?”

Crimson eyes glance to the side before looking back up at the sky, illuminated by countless stars. The girl beside them hummed and fiddled her fingers where they were intertwined on top of her stomach. “It’d be cool, wouldn’t be somethin’ I would want to do, ya know?”

Kamui blinked and turned their head slightly to glace at the girl beside them with her mess of blonde hair. “Oh really? You’re super into space, I figured you would jump at the chance to be up there.”

The girl laughed, and for a second Kamui wondered if they said anything funny or if the blades of grass under them began to tickle her through her shirt. The first option seemed much more likely. 

The girl turned on her stomach and slid closer to lay a freckled cheek on their stomach. Kamui startled a bit at this before carding gentle fingers through her spiky blond tresses, occasionally running their index finger and thumb down the length of her blue ribbon that she never seemed to take off. 

“It aint… it aint that I don’t want to learn about space and whatever else the gods tossed up there, ya know? I just don’t want it to ruin my version of the heavens what with all the snobby white coats runnin’ around. She mumbled into their shirt.

Kamui snorted and pushed themself up onto their elbows to look down at her a bit more properly. “So what if they tell you any different? That shouldn’t stop you and, well, if they try to then you could always beat up those snobby white coats. You’re the strongest person I know, Scarlet.”

The gentle chime of her laugh graced their ears before she turned on her back again and graced them with a smile. “Damn right I am.”

If asked, Kamui would openly admit that they weren’t a morning person. They disliked when the birds screamed at the top of their little lungs and they hated when the pink light filtered through the living room’s curtains, promptly hitting them square in the face when they fell asleep on the couch. The really comfy couch that made sleep much harder to avoid. 

With two kids, however, it was much harder to just shirk the option of getting up in favor for sheets and sweet dreams. Now, it was either wake up or get woken up by the twins whom had no issue with pouncing on their sleeping form. Four years after they had been born and they were still nowhere near getting used to the awful drowsiness they got every morning. Oh well

But today, it wasn’t the kids who woke them up – although they could hear them stirring through the thin walls of their apartment – but the blaring ringtone of their phone.

Dazed, Kamui pawed at his night stand to locate their phone before squinting at the bright white screen to see who the hell was calling this early. Silas, they read and swiped the phone before pressing it to their ear. “Mm hello?”

“Hey, Kamui! I’m so so sooo sorry I’m calling this early but I don’t think I can take care of the kids today.”

Attention grabbed, Kamui sat up and used their other hand to paw the sleep out of their face. As if that would ever work, but they were too sleepy to care.

“What? Why not?”

“Sophie is sick; I wouldn’t want the kids near her. Heck, I might even get sick.” He explained. The apology went unsaid but Kamui could hear it in his voice.

Kamui sighed and fixed their groggy glare at some random spot on the wall. Man, the wallpaper was ugly. Just one more thing to fix on his already monumental list of things. “Alright I’ll find someone else. Tell Sophie that the kids and I wish that she gets better soon.”

Kamui doesn’t need to be there in person so see Silas’s shoulders droop. The dude practically spoke through his body language but added vocals and expressions just in case someone wasn’t completely aware of what he was feeling at the moment.

An apology or two later, Silas excused himself to tend to a very cranky Sophie who had started to make a fuss and hung up the phone. Well, time to scout for someone willing to give up their day for a bit.  
__

“C’mon Azura, you’re great with the kids! You can even bring Shigure over!” Kamui pleaded as they pressed a beat up flip phone into their cheek. The kids themselves were seated at their little kiddie tables, eating the fresh (and kinda pricey) sugar snap peas that Kamui had bought them earlier. Kana, noticing Kamui was looking in his direction started waving with the hand that wasn’t currently shoving the greens into his mouth. Kamui returned the smile and waved back at their darling child.

They heard a sigh through the receiver and could imagine their cousin running a hand down her face as she usually did when she was exasperated. “I suppose I could, the TV binge could wait. You owe us dinner though. No pizza!”

Kamui let themself sigh in relief and relieved some of the tension that they were using to grip into his phone. “Thank you so much Azura! Next time I’ll make sure they have someone else fill in the empty shifts, damn teenagers.”

“Mmhmm.” They heard her hum and then shuffling noises that they could only assume was her starting to get ready or her impossibly fat cat dragging its belly across the floor. “I’ll be there in ten minutes. Shiqure sweetie, come over here please!” they heard her call before the line went silent.

“Is Auntie coming over, Baba?” Kanna asked with a tilt of her head. 

Shoving the fossil of a phone into their pockets, Kamui moved over to the kiddie table and sat in the last remaining chair next to them. “That’s right! Your baba has to take care of something so your auntie is going to play with you guys for a bit. Shigure’s coming too, you guys are gunna have lots of fun.” 

Kana gasped and slammed her tiny hands on the red plastic of the table. “She can do my hair!!” she squealed before fumbling out of her seat and sprinting to her shared room as fast as her tiny legs would allow. Well at least Azura will have something to do, at least. Kamui thought with a chuckle. 

Kanna looked up at them with his usual sleepy grin and pushed on his little table. “She can’t do Shigure’s though hair. She’ll make it a mess.” Then he ran off to join her sister. 

Kamui laughed, shook their head and set on making the apartment look decent, or at least as decent as it could be with two little kids running around constantly, before cleaning himself up and pocketing their keys so they wouldn’t forget them on the way out the door. Ten minutes later – Azura didn’t live that far away, thank the gods – 

Her sky blue hair cascaded over the shoulders of her oversized pink hoodie and her usual pendant sat in the middle of it. She chose her favorite worn blue jeans and a pair of high tops, really nice High tops they noted. “Kam, sorry to say but you look like death.”

“Yeah, nice to see you again too.” They snorted and pulled their cousin in for a brief hug. She hummed in response and wrapped her thin arms around their torso before peering over their shoulder and into the house. “Shigure! Lookin’ good little man! I love what you did with your hair! Think you can do mine?” 

“Of course uncle, anytime.” He responded with a bashful smile.

“Kana’s been waiting for you two, you know. Got real excited when I mentioned that you were coming over.” They told her after stepping aside so that the two of them had space to come in.

“Oh really? Well better go say hi to the little cinnamon buns the-“

“AUNTIE! SHI!”

Azura was cut off by the ecstatic cries of the children, who wasted no time in their stampede to the door. Kana beamed up at her with her hands full of different hair ties and a brush. Kana, on the other hand, settled for a tamer smile and a small green dragon plush instead of hair ties. 

With a chuckle, the bluenette bent down and ruffled their hair. “Aww look at you two! Did you two get taller?” The children beamed at her once more and began chattering away as if they hadn’t seen their aunt in centuries. Kana even managed to physically pull Shigure in on the conversation and was now complimenting his Pokémon t-shirt. 

The entire seen had a very nostalgic feeling to it, one that Kamui couldn’t quite pinpoint but appreciated nonetheless. They were almost jealous of how well Azura dealt with Kana’s hyper plan making for the day while all the same giving attention to Kanna’s more reserved comments. Well she practically raised Shigure by herself so they figured she managed to get a grip on it somewhere down the line. 

With their introductions aside they both stepped into the apartment. If Azura thought that the apartment was sloppy then they were grateful that she didn’t say anything. She turned to her cousin and reached up to pat his cheek. “Alright, I got everything handled now. Don’t wanna be late now, do you?”

Kamui blanched and shook their head. “I’d get my pay docked so no, I’d die. Oh! Make sure they-“

“Eat, sleep, take their vitamins, and no gummies until they eat dinner. I know Kam get to work already.” She interrupted with a placating smile. They responded with a smile of their own and a hug before thanking her and dashing out the door with their keys (that they didn’t forget this time!).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sitting unfinished for a while ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sorry it took so long haha i get super distracted
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you guys commented/critiqued!!! And bring up any errors because i suck at finding things haha

“I’d like to return this.”

Kamui stared down at the item the customer placed in front of him and tried not to make a face. The crumpled garnet of clothing didn’t look like it had been washed in a century, Kamui was hesitant to even touch the shirt- did it even count as a shirt anymore? He picked up the shirt by its shoulders, and glanced between the shirt and the lady in front of him. Her beady little eyes bore into him and for a second Kamui thought he couldn’t see the whites of her eyes.

“I’m sorry I don’t think that’s possible, miss.”

The lady in question puffed up like an angry chicken and shoved her hands on her hips. “And why not? I have the receipt and I have the shirt.”

Oh great, she was one of those people. Good lord retail work never fails to bring out these types of people does it? 

“Well to be frank miss it is damaged so I can’t…really...refund the money you spent on the shirt.”

That seemed to flip her fuckin lid, just like he predicted, and he watched as she crossed her arms and lifted her chin so that her shriveled and pointy nose was high up in the air. 

“I’d like to speak to your manager.” 

“My manager.”

“YES your manager. I don’t have all day mister.”

With the fingers on one hand clawing into the counter, Kamui pushed the intercom button and bent near the microphone. “Boss, someone wants to speak to you.”

They didn’t even bother to pay attention to the response creeping its way through the speaker. Kamui knew that soon enough they’d hear the stomping of faux leather shoes and the sound of steam pushing out through a pointed nose. You know, the usual when it came to the slimy man that calls himself the manager of the branch.

Looking back at the equally unpleasant customer, Kamui plastered on yet another fake smile tested by the horrors of retail duty. “He’ll be here soon ma’am. Now if you could just step to the side- “

“Now, what was so important that you had to make me come all the way here, hm?”

Well fucking speak of the devil. Kamui inwardly sighed and out of the corner of his eye saw the lanky man coming his way. Iago, for all intents and purposes, was the shittiest and slimiest man Kamui knew. Just the thought of Iago made his skin crawl and his eyesight start to redden but Kamui had two kids to feed and a rent to pay so they thought it best that they kept their mouth shut. 

The man in question slid to Kamui’s side and presented the woman in front of him with his own fake saccharine grin. “Sorry for the wait, what may I help you with?”

“That man over there said I can’t return this, but I have the receipt and everything so I don’t see where the problem is.”

Kamui’s skin prickled. Usually they didn’t care about pronouns because they recognized most of the older generation were ignorant crocs that wouldn’t change their ways. While Kamui desperately wanted to correct them and maybe even get a little snappy (lord knows they needed the chance to vent sometimes), they really needed this job. To make things worse, Kamui absolutely loathed asking for financial help so they thought it wise to not quit.

Iago’s face scrunched up and he lifted his chin before side glancing at them. “Oh really now? What bad manners you have, Kamui! Surely you can withhold your barbaric mannerisms, hm? Now, go and ring the nice lady up for a refund.”

“But that’s again-“

“Give. Her. A. Refund. Kamui.” He ground out through grit teeth and the subtle souring of his smile.

It took all of Kamui’s willpower to not sigh or speak against the manager’s shitty decision. In the end, it wasn’t what they wanted that mattered was it? Kamui hated this fucking place. Nevertheless, Kamui rang them up for a refund and tried not to pay much attention to Iago’s slimy eyes staring at them as they did so. 

“Here you go ma’am, 24.45 exactly. Sorry for the, uh, trouble.”

The lady took the money, shoved it in her purse, looked up and down Kamui with a judgeful glare, and finally turned and wobbled her way out of the store. 

Finally, Kamui thought but his relief was shot down when Iago started speaking again.

“That’s coming out of your paycheck Kamui, what a shame this had to happen!”

Kamui’s bright red eyes widened in shock and they could feel their nails digging into the palms of their hands. “What? No you can’t do that! What the hell?”

“New policy, just enacted, you poor poor thing.” He cooed before reaching over to pat one of Kamui’s pale red cheeks before skulking off.

\-----

“I’m going to- to STRANGLE SOMEONE!” Kamui screamed, throwing their name tag on the ground.

Mozu, who had been sitting in the break room, placed a placating hand on their shoulder. “Y’know, you could always find some place much much better than this pig’s trough. Aint your brothers like some big thing ‘round here? Ask them for a job!”

Kamui sighed and slumped down into one of the creaky chairs littered across the room. This break room also fucking sucks, they remembered. “Yeah… I guess I should, huh? Just suck up my pride, kiss my brothers’ feet and ‘Oh hey Ryoma! Hey Xander! Listen I know I denied the chance to work here earlier but my job fucking sucks and I might actually die there.’”

“Okay now you’re just bein’ dramatic.”

“Too much?”

“Kinda.”

“Sorry.”

Mozu chuckled before sitting in the equally as squeaky chair next to them. “Listen hun, I’m sure they’ll give you a job if ya just ask. You’re siblings for gods’ sake! If not, I’m sure you can convince ‘em.” She reassured before thumping them roughly on the back. “’Sides, your shift is over so you can just mozy on over to your home alright?”

Kamui felt a small tired grin creep onto their face. “You’re a saint Mozu, you’re too good for this place.”

She shrugged and slouched in the chair. “Eh, I’m alright. Gotta take it back from Iago somehow, though.” She huffed, sending her bangs flying for a second. “What’s the quickest way to get someone fired? Drugs?”

Kamui stared at her for a second or two in dead silence before throwing their head back with their loud roar of a laugh.

\---

Kamui didn’t think much of this place when they were introduced to it, but the food was good and the people were comfortable to be around. It was some homey Italian restaurant and bakery two streets away from their apartment that fit perfectly well into their budget. The people there knew Kamui and the twins by name and were practically family. The owner, named Keaton, was a very unique man, often coming into the shop with bags full of trinkets that he clearly didn’t need and talking Kamuis ear off every chance that the man got. Kamui greatly appreciated his presence though, it was nice to have someone fill that nagging voice in their head that never failed to remind Kamui of the stuff he needed to do. 

Said man slid a menu to him from across Kamui’s booth and placed his hands on his hips. “Alright I’m gunna give ya the menu but I’m pretty sure you’re just gunna get the same thing again. Which, by the way, is an insult to my culture, ya know.”

With a laugh, Kamui skimmed through the menu just to indulge the man before sliding it back. “Surprise me?”

Keaton’s eyes brightened and he vaguely reminded Kamui of a puppy for a second or two. “Ya got it boss! …Or am I the boss? Whatever. I’ll be back in a second.” He responded as he gathered the menu and headed towards the kitchen in the back where Kamui could hear Italian being spoken.

After making sure Keaton wasn’t going to sporadically comeback, Kamui pulled out their phone, dialed a number, and pressed it up against their pointed ear.

A ring or two later and they were Azura’s calm ‘hello?’ from the other end.

They grinned, “Hey Azura! How are the kids? They didn’t burn down the apartment yet did they?”

“Nah, but do the kids ever stop running around? Like ever?” she huffed and said something too muffled for them to hear.

Kamui chuckled and relaxed in the seat. “You raised Shigure, you should know that kids are like tiny lightning bolts.”

“You’re right. Oh well, hey, also do you think you can bring something to eat back? Kids are getting hungry and you can’t really make anything out of old lettuce, two eggs, and the random spices you have in your pantry.”

Kamui cringed, they were supposed to go grocery shopping today, but the asshole decided not to show during work today. It didn’t help that they often bought fresh greens for the kids either. They liked them! Who were they to not get the best for their kids?

“Yeah I’ll bring something. I’m at Lupo’s, do you want anything specific?”

“Oooo get me their ricotta gnocchi, that stuff is the best.” She breathed.

Nodding, Kamui ran their fingers through their bangs and glanced around, catching a glimpse of white hair and dark skin. “Yeah I’ll... I’ll do that. I’ll text you as soon as I leave.” They responded. Azura bid them a farewell and the call cut off. Their eyes followed the man with bright white hair while absentmindedly putting their phone into their back pocket. 

What are the chances that he’d be here too? Kamui hadn’t seen him in several days, so they had assumed that it was a coincidence unlikely to happen again. The man in question turned and later on Kamui would swear that their heart stopped and all thought processes combusted inside their head. It wasn’t that they were entirely subject to the whims of attractive people, it was that occasionally they would find someone who makes their heart thump against their chest and the hairs on their neck stand. 

Scarlet was the same way, so finding someone who made them feel the same way that she did years after her death made them a bit worried if not scared. 

“See something you like?”

Kamui jolted in their seat with the break of their stupor and they looked the man in his shockingly blue eyes. Heat flooded Kamui’s cheeks and they shook their head with purpose. “N-no I was just uh… staring at the...board…behind you.”

“The board.”

“Yes.”

“The board behind me.”

“Yup.”

“Right. You don’t mind if I sit here do you?” he questioned with a hum but didn’t really wait for an answer and slid into the booth in the seat across from them.

Kamui looked around and noticed that there were plenty other tables for him to sit at- not that they were complaining of course. They straightened themselves so that their knees weren’t touching and flashed a sheepish grin.

“You look familiar. Do we know each other?” he asked. His chin was in his palm and those before mentioned blue eyes were staring straight into Kamui’s own ruby ones.

Kamui nodded resolved to calm their overactive heart. They didn’t even know this man’s name! What the hell? It was like they were in junior high all over again! Gods. “Well not officially but we met at the, uh, laundromat. Last Saturday remember?”

Silence, then sudden recognition told by the change in his expression. “Oh, right! Thanks for that, by the way.” He thanked and rested his arms on the back of the booth. “Say how ‘bout I make this a date and pay for you, hm? Or did you already eat?”

Kamui reeled back and held their hands up. “No no no don’t do that! We just met and I have to get a lot food and there’s no way I would want to make you pay for any of it and and while no I haven’t eaten and yes I’m kind of hungry that doesn’t mean-“ 

The man in front of him chuckled, effectively cutting off Kamui’s rambling. “Don’t worry about it. You covered me, I’ll cover you. Don’t think too much about it.” He hummed, moving to lean against the wooden table. “Alright?”

“But it’s so much money I-“ After a beat of silence and intense eye contact, Kamui’s shoulders slumped and their hands rested in their lap. “Fine. Only because you asked so nicely.”

Another chuckle and the man in front of him held out his hand. “Don’t believe I introduced myself. Name’s Niles, but I’ll be whoever you want me to be.” he said with a wink.

Kamui could feel their eyes rolling and the corners of their mouth tugging it into a smile before they could stop themselves or think about it. “Okay Casanova, my name is Kamui.” They responded, taking Niles’ hand with their own. The handshake didn’t last long, but they almost immediately noted the calluses on his palms and how small their hand was in his. Kamui didn’t think they were too dainty but this man made him look like a super twink. Okay, well, maybe they were exaggerating. But not by much. 

Something about the name ‘Niles’ was vaguely familiar as well, but they didn’t think it was a thought worth pursuing.

“So where are those lil’ sprouts of yours hm? Your ‘bodyguards’?” he asked with a smile.

It took Kamui a second, before they remembered the kids’ bold exclamation. “Oh! They’re at home. My cousin is watching over them because I got called into work, unfortunately.” They responded with a sigh. The very memory of that hellsite put a damper on their mood and caused their shoulders to slump.

“Aww so you’re homesick? That’s cute.” He cooed, making the tips of Kamui’s ears burn red.

Flannel, his now saving grace, approached with plastic takeout boxes stuffed in bags and placed it on the table. Kamui snatched them up with a smile and Niles handed Flannel a single bill. Kamui could only assume the bill was massive, as Flannel openly gaped when Niles told him to keep the change. 

After Flannel retreated to his kitchen, Niles stood with Kamui and gripped their bicep. “So I’m assuming I’ll see you around later?”

Kamui grinned and shrugged. “I dunno, maybe. If you’re lucky.” They responded and grinned with the taller man chuckled. 

Niles grabbed a clean napkin off the table, wrote something on it with a pen he pulled out of his pocket, and stuck it in Kamui’s bag. “Call me if you ever want lunch, babe.” He purred and walked out of the building. 

It goes without saying that Kamui spent the entire ride home and dinner with the family dazed, nervous and particularly giddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I haven't written for forever but I had to write this and I'm having fun so whaddup
> 
> Kamui is gender neutral and bisexual but the twins refer to him as "baba" because i thought it was cute
> 
> More characters will be introduced obviously, its just a matter of me finding out how to bring them in. 
> 
> Critiques/comments always welcome!!


End file.
